


The Book of Your Heart

by justtopostmyfic



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: Bono is mentioned, Brian is short and Dallas is sweet, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, They don't hanky-panky in front of the band (much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtopostmyfic/pseuds/justtopostmyfic
Summary: Bono's bodyguard and The Edge's guitar tech: The two of them are around the band the most, which means they are around each other a lot too.The fictitious story of the shorter, patient, alert Irish bodyguard wrapping his arms around the taller, kind and sweet American guitar technician.





	The Book of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easyonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyonme/gifts).



The end of another gig (Montreal this time), and after Brian has escorted and bundled a bathrobed Bono into the waiting SUV, his duties are done for the night.

The buzz and hubbub fade quickly as the band's four vehicles (3 SUVs, 1 sedan as always) depart stealthily out of the underground garage. His own security crew and some from the venue are milling around, and Brian heads for the crisp night air. 

He pulls off his headset and takes deep breaths, coming down from another few hours of protecting Bono from a crowd of tens of thousands. Even before the show he had to fend off a pushy, rambunctious crowd when Bono stopped to greet the hoards of fans as they entered the arena.

He feels the adrenaline leaching off his skin as the sheen of sweat cools in the breeze. He would say he is not figurative like Bono, but Brian is still Irish after all. Land of a disproportionate numbers of poets, as Bono likes to remind him.

About two more hours until he can see his blonde sweetie. Brian can relax now, but it's Dallas' turn to be busy. Well, extra busy-- tearing down the guitar rigs setup and packing up.

Finally he hears the heavy rat-a-tat-a-tat of a crate meandering down asphalt, then Dallas' soft-spoken gentle voice. "Those are the strats. Crate one of four!"

Brian straightens up from the post he was half sitting-half leaning against, turns and sees Dallas with a clipboard following after the U2 movers crew. He could notice that blonde mop and angelic face instantly anywhere. And that's his whole job, isn't it? To look into a huge crowd and actually see the individual faces for any shifty behavior or threats. In Dallas' face he will only find sweetness. That is so sappy he would never say it out loud.

Brian grins widely and genuinely, and when Dallas spots him, he is rewarded with an unrestrained happy smile too.

Dallas comes to Brian's side and they stand a respectable distance apart while Dallas oversees the loading of crates two, three and four safely into the truck.

Then they walk back together to Dallas' home under the stage, the underworld. Dallas has his notes and bits and pieces to pack up now, but by now he's mostly done for the night too.

They are at the side of the main stage when Brian snags Dallas around the waist.

"Good show?" The shorter man asks as Dallas huffs an adorable "oof" while he stumbles into Brian's side.

Dallas recovers his footing and breath (and easy smile) quickly.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. For some songs on the e-stage there were some frequency issues, but nothing too bad. I think at least one person was trying to tap the frequency of the IEM feeds for recordings."

Brian doesn't understand completely all the technical music talk, but he will listen intently to Dallas. And Dallas looks adorable, flushed with exhilaration as he calms down from his own post-show high and hecticness.

When Brian was a wee Irish lad in the countryside he never thought he would end up fancying the sun-bleached surfer dude look. And Dallas is au naturel adorable. 

Dallas is much more to Brian than his all-American looks of course. Brian has been in the U2 crew almost 10 years, which is how long he has known Dallas. Even in the early days when they only knew each other peripherally, he saw then that Dallas was the biggest sweetheart.

Dallas happily lets himself be hugged, even though he's over half-a-head taller. Brian spends much of his day, most days, in a protective stance and mindset. It is second nature for him to want to treat Dallas the same way. Dallas, despite his wiry arms developed from manual labor, deserves protection.

"Good crowd?" Dallas' soft query pierces his peaceful reverie.

Brian cranes his neck to look up at Dallas, humming contently. "Hmm, yeah. The show audience was pretty subdued. A few drunk fellows but nothing near the rails. The crowd outside was a different story though. Lots of hounds shoving albums at Bono's head."

Brian shakes his head at the fresh memory and feels Dallas' fingers around his shoulder tighten just a bit. It feels nice to be cuddled in Dallas' lanky frame, like the bodyguard being the one who is protected now.

Even being continents or countries away from their own homelands, this feels like home to them both. Their "Good show? Good crowd?" greeting (and actively listening to the other person's answer) is like a more conventional couple's routine of "honey, I'm home". 

And Brian wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Bonus page from The Book of Brian's Heart:  
  
When Brian occasionally teases Dallas about how preciously he treats the racks of Edge's guitars, Dallas will smile bemusedly and calmly point out that Brian literally guards the life of one of the top 100 most famous people in entertainment, by any estimate. Brian would have no retort to that.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"We are not fictitious characters /_  
>  _We don't belong to this world"_  
>  \- U2, The Book of Your Heart
> 
> Fans love and respect Dallas and Brian, this isn't real.  
> Why can't these two appear in a picture together? 
> 
> The U2 fanfic-dom is tiny, so please comment if you want.  
> Also, Adam's bodyguard (Jerry??) is tall, handsome and mysterious. And seems equally kind.


End file.
